The Birthstone Project
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Orino and Tomio Osaka appear before the Fairy Tail guild to find their friend Diana Demiyah only to discover why they have a lack of memories. Can they reunite all the members of the Birthstone Project. OC on OC with Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and other Fairy Tail ships.


The following chapters are named after songs I'm obsessed with. My OCs also have songs they are associated with.

* * *

 _My name is Orino Osaka. My nickname is Orie. I have very few memories. My brother is Tomio Osaka. My earliest memory is me waking up in a field with Tomio bending over me. That is all you need to know about me. This is the story about the Brithstone Project, me and a guild by the name of Fairy Tail._

* * *

A young girl with light pink hair and a boy with blonde hair were walking through the town of Magnolia. The blonde boy was running far ahead of the girl. It was obvious the girl was not concentrating on the boy especially when the boy ran up to her with a blue cat that may seem familiar to you.

"Big sister! Look at this funny blue kitty cat I found!" Tomio Osaka cheered as he ran up to his older sister. There was a strange blue cat squirming in Tomio's arms. "Tomio you don't know were that cat has been. Put. It. Down!" Orino Osaka sighed to her younger brother. "There he is!" a feminine voice said from behind Tomio. Orino looked up and saw a couple of other humans coming towards the two. Tomio put the cat down on all fours and watched as the cat stood up and started flying towards the strangers. "Happy!" One of the strangers cried as the cat flew towards the other stranger. Orino decided to aprouch the strangers to apologise for her brother's actions. She slowly walked towards the strangers and their cat and she said "I apologise for Tomio's actions. He has very poor social skill and very poor danger sensing.". "It's okay. As long as you didn't kill Happy." One of the strangers chuckled. Orino could see them more clearly. There was a man with pink hair and a woman with blonde hair. "Tomio Osaka! Get over here and apologise!" Orino said to her younger brother. Tomio slowly walked over to them and bowed down. "I'm very sorry. I just think kitty cats are so cute!" He sobbed. "Hey it's okay!" The woman said, putting her hand on Tomio's head. Tomio slowly straightened himself up. He looked up at the woman and said "Hey. Your hair is yellow like mine!". Orino sighed and facepalmed at her brother. The woman laughed and introduced herself. "My name is Lucy. This is my husband Natsu and his exceed Happy." The woman said politely. "Did you guys find Happy yet?" A male voice said from behind Natsu and Lucy. Orino looked behind Lucy and saw a man with black hair with two girls with red and blue hair. There was also another cat but this one was white. "Yeah we did and we're ready to go on the job!" Lucy explained as she turned around to face them. "Who are those?" Orino asked. "That's Wendy, Erza, Gray and Carla. Together we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Natsu explained to Orino. "Fairy Tail?" Orino questioned. She had heard of many guild from travelling with Tomio but she had never heard of Fairy Tail. Natsu showed Orino the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder and Tomio commented "That's one messed up bird.". "TOMIO!" Orino yelled at her brother. Natsu just laughed it off and gave Tomio a pat on the head.

"So what job are you going on?" Orino asked. She was curious to see the difference between Magnolia's wizard jobs and other towns they had been to, if there was any differences. "It's a very dangerous mission...but not as dangerous as an S class mission of course. We have to track down this guy." Natsu explained, showing Tomio and Orino the request. The woman with red hair from before looked down at Orino and Tomio. "What brings you kids to Magnolia anyway?" Natsu asked Orino. Orino thought for a second. She had completely forgotten why she and Tomio had wandered into Magnolia. She suddenly remembered something. "We were supposed to meet with a friend here. She's part of a wizard guild in this town." Orino explained. "We might know them. If we don't, they're either lying to you, doesn't know the proper name of their town or is part of Twilight Ogre. What is their name?" The red haired lady asked. "There you guys are." a voice called from the distance. Orino saw a familiar girl running towards them. It was their friend, Diana Demiyah. Diana caught up with them and took a second to catch her breath. "So you know these two kids Diana?" the red haired woman asked. "Of course I do Erza. They're part of that project I told you about, the one me and Sherbet are part of." Diana explained. "What project?" Orino asked. Diana realized that Orino was still there and kindly explained "We will explain everything back at the guild, just hold on a second!". Erza sighed "Alright then. We better get on with the job anyway. We'll see you back at the guild Diana.". Diana nodded and watched with Orino and Tomio as the others left to go on their job. "Come on let's get you two to the guild hall!" Diana beamed as she turned back to her friends.

When the trio reached the guild hall, a girl with blue haired stood up and called Diana's name. There was a lot of people at the guild hall, they were mostly staring at Tomio and Orino. The trio sat down with the blue haired girl and a girl with white hair suddenly appeared. "Who are these Diana?" the white haired lady asked. "Oh Mirajane! You caught me off guard there. They're new members of the guild but me and Sherbet need to talk to them first!" Diana explained to the white haired girl. Mirajane nodded and walked back to behind the bar she was standing behind beforehand. "So I know you kiddos don't know this but you guys are part of the Birthstone Project. Me and Sherbet are attempting to bring everyone involved. Right now we have the diamond, the topaz, the opal and the sapphire. There are seven of us in total and we need to locate the amethyst, the emerald and the ruby. The only way to identify someone as a member of the Birthstone Project is by the mark where their birthstone is located. For example, have you ever noticed the pink circle on your left hand Orino?" Sherbet explained. Orino was stunned. She looked at her left hand and stuttered "I...I thought it was just a birthmark.". Diana gave Orino and Tomio two small books and explained "All the information me and Sherbet know is in these books. It may take a while to get used to this fact. Please take one book each and read them tonight.". The siblings nodded and did as they were told. "Lucy gave me permission to leave Tomio at her apartment so you'll be sleeping there with me. Orino will be staying in Fairy Hills with Diana." Sherbet explained. Her fellow members of the birthstone project nodded and went with who they were supposed to go with to the designated locations.

* * *

Okay I know I have a bit of explaining to do.

First of all the reason why I choose pink for Orino's hair color is because I mostly associate the birthstone of October, opal, with the color pink. Don't worry about the other opal colors, her eyes change color depending on her mood. In fact I made a little log for my own future reference but I'll just drop it here for you guys to kinda understand.

Blue eyes means sad.

Orange/amber eyes mean angry.

White eyes mean neutral.

Green eyes mean happy.

Purple eyes mean embarrassed.

Finally, red eyes mean in love. (This will appear later when I add the other two male members of the Birthstone Project)

And if you associate the opal with other colors...well...please don't kill me, I'm an innocent turtle.

Second thing I wanna explain is Tomio's hair color being blonde. Again it's what colors I think of when I think of the birthstone of November, Topaz. Unlike his sister, Tomio has amber eyes and his eyes do not change color. It's because the topaz is only really associated with the color yellow-orange/amber

And last but not least, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Okay Philip can ya help me up from under the table? No? But I found I fidget spinner. Still no? Okay ._.

Bye everyone. I'm just gonna kill Philip with a butter knife now. (Not really)


End file.
